witchfandomcom-20200224-history
DVD releases
The W.I.T.C.H. animated series has never been officially released on DVD in North America, but it has had many licensed DVD sets on other continents. Most of these only span season 1, but both seasons are available in English in Europe. All known releases are locked to the respective DVD region, and most are in PAL format. The table below provides further details on all of these sets. *Disc 1 of the Western and Nordic sets does not follow this pattern: one area got only English, French, and Italian, while the other countries got English and all of the remaining languages (i.e. except French and Italian) from both the Western and Nordic releases. These discs are also the only ones to have a bonus feature: W.I.T.C.H. Trivia Adventure. This game is available in all of the same languages that the respective DVD is in. By region European releases The major European DVD sets can be divided into three regions, plus Russia. Except for the Russian ones, within each region the packaging is localized but the actual disc content is identical, containing English menus and audio as well as multiple audio tracks covering each country's language. Subtitles vary among the releases - English subtitles are available for all of season 1, but there are currently no DVDs with English season 2 subtitles. (Many discs also have signs-only subtitles because the on-screen text is always in English, but these are highly inconsistent even between different discs of the same set and so will not be discussed further here.) The Central release of season 1 is notable for being the only one of the four to have the full frames of the video tracks. The other sets consistently cut off the video at the bottom with a black bar, thus losing some footage. It also appears to have fewer navigation and compatibility issues, particularly with software DVD players on the PC. However, it does not include English subtitles. Other releases W.I.T.C.H. has had DVD releases for season 1 only in a number of countries outside Europe. Unless otherwise noted, these come in 6 volumes much like the Western European discs, but with fewer or different audio and subtitle track options. In Australia and New Zealand, the discs follow the Western European releases, with disc 1 being the combined Western/Nordic variant lacking French and Italian (see * above). In Brazil, the DVDs were released in NTSC and with English, Portuguese, and Spanish audio and subtitles, the middle pair of which are not available in Europe. DVD menus Central Europe W.I.T.C.H. DVD CE main.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD CE Set Up.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD CE Languages.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD CE Subtitles.png Season 1 W.I.T.C.H. DVD CE 1.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD CE 2.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD CE 3.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD CE 4.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD CE 5.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD CE 6.png Season 2 W.I.T.C.H. DVD CE 7.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD CE 8.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD CE 9.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD CE 10.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD CE 11.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD CE 12.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD CE 13.png Western Europe W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 1 pre.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 1 main.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 1 Bonus Features.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 1 Languages.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 1 Subtitles.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 2-3 pre.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 2-3 Set Up.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 2-3 Languages.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 2-3 Subtitles.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 4-6 pre.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 4-6 Set Up.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 4-6 Languages.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 4-6 Subtitles.png Episode selection W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 1.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 2.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 3.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 4.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 5.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD WE 6.png Nordic Europe W.I.T.C.H. DVD NE 1 pre.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD NE 1 Languages.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD NE 1 Subtitles.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD NE 2-3 pre.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD NE 2-3 Languages.png W.I.T.C.H. DVD NE 2-3 Subtitles.png Category:Television Series Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Media